Si me das una oportunidad
by kalisto
Summary: Draco solo necesita un oportunidad, pero la persona que este quiere que se la otorgo no esta dispuesto a darsela, hasta que... DracoSirius (pareja estraña, ya lo sé) SLASH


N/A: La pareja es un tanto extraña, pero se me ocurrió esta pareja y me dije ¿Por qué no? Y aquí lo tenéis. En principio lo continuaré con los nueve retos siguientes, pero si estos deciden desaparecer supongo que igualmente lo continuaré.

ADVERTENCIA: ES SLASH/YAOI O COMO QUERRÁIS LLAMARLE. EN FANFICTION NO SALDRÁ DE R, PORQUE ASÍ TENEMOS MENOS PROBLEMAS

El titulo de cada capítulo es la continuación del titulo del fic, una paranoia que se me ocurrió, jejejeje.

Ya me dirán que tal.

Título: SI ME DAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD...

Autor: Kalisto )

Pareja: Sirius/Draco

Capítulos: 1/10

Raiting: PG (de momento)

Notas: Responde al reto de la semana de Lubricus con la palabra "TRABA"

**SI ME DAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD...**

CAPÍTULO 1- ...TE DARÉ UN MOTIVO PARA HACERLO 

Draco miró fijamente a un lado y a otro antes de sacar de su bolsillo un pergamino y leer su contenido. Cuando levantó la vista de la nada apareció una puerta, seguida por sus correspondientes paredes. Se acercó sigilosamente y entró en la casa susurrando una contraseña que muy pocos sabían.

-Buenas tardes, Draco- el director de Hogwarts le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho.

-Buenas tardes, señor.- Dijo con seriedad. Le fascinaba como ese hombre podía sonreír en cualquier situación.

-Llegas temprano.

-Si hubiese llegado a tiempo, la entrada a la casa estaría tan colapsada por estup... aurores que sería un milagro si pasáramos inadvertidos.

-Siempre tan astuto- Draco no respondió, pues sabía que el director no esperaba respuesta- De momento solo estamos nosotros y Sirius- el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y miró de reojo al director por si él se había percatado de su sobresalto.

No entendía porque se ponía nervioso al solo oír el nombre del prófugo. Lo sabía que estaría allí antes que nadie, pues era su casa, y en el fondo sabía que el que lo había llevado tan temprano a Grimmauld Place, no era su astucia si no su estúpido corazón.

El director y Draco avanzaron hasta la cocina, donde un agotado Sirius Black tomaba una taza de te, semirrecostado en la mesa.

-Malfoy- saludó Sirius sentándose erguido en la mesa.

-Black- contestó al saludo con su voz arrastrado y, sobre todo, sin aparentar que le encantaba como la letra efe de su apellido se deslizaba por los labios del moreno.- Veo que sigues tan atareado como siempre- dijo con burla y al momento se reprendió por su estupidez.

-Sí, bueno, yo al menos no tuve que hacerme mortífago para conservar mi herencia- respondió burlón. Por un momento Draco se sintió dolido y luego dio paso al enojo.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.- dijo girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo de la cocina en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

-No deberías ser tan duro con él, Sirius- dijo el director conciliador, cuando el chico se fue.

-Es un Malfoy no merece que lo trate de otro modo.- djio levantándose y dejando la taza de te vacía en el mármol.

-Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad para...- el animago cortó la explicación de Dumbledore.

-En mi opinión, le hemos dado muchas oportunidades para que nos muestre su bondad. Estuvo 7 años haciendo la vida de Harry en el colegio una batalla constante y de golpe lo traes aquí como un rubio angelito. Por Merlín su padre es un mortífago...

-Tu hermano también lo era.

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro que no lo es. Tu no creíste lo que te dijeron tus padre, él si que lo creyó, porque todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo creían. Puede que si Harry y Draco hubieran sido amigos, este no tendría la marca oscura en su brazo.- la conversación terminó allí, pues empezaron a llegar los otros miembros de la orden de fénix y se trasladaron a la sala de reuniones.

Draco estaba allí, mirando por la ventana y escuchando los murmullos a sus espaldas, algunos hablando de la situación en el mundo mágico otros hablando de él. No podía creer que después de un año de pertenecer a la orden de fénix todavía no confiaran en él. Suspiró con cansancio.

Draco se giró cuando escuchó un saludo alegre de parte del "niño que viv" a su padrino. Lo que vio le dejó enfurecido, mientras los otros dos, ajenos a su mirada, se abrazaban con cariño. Draco sabía que no debía sentir celos del Gryffindor más joven, pues su trato con el animago era tan solo de un padre hacia su hijo. Pero los sentía.

Dumbledore entró en el salón.

-Ya estamos todos. Podemos empezar la reunión- dijo sentándose en una silla de la mesa. Draco se sentó en su silla habitual, y así lo hicieron también el resto de los miembros a lo largo de la mesa circular.- Tonks- Dumbledore dio la palabra a la auror.

- Como sabéis, Hogwarts retomara las clases en un mes, así que necesitamos una reubicación de los aurores disponibles hacia allí. - explicó la mujer- En la reunión que hicimos hace dos días decidimos traspasar algunos

componentes de la orden del ministerio a el colegio.

Draco escuchaba atentamente a la auror. Los otros miembros asintieron, dando paso a sus intervenciones. Unos opinaban que aunque dejaran desprotegido al ministerio no podían ser más de la mitad, mientras otros opinaban que era mejor mantener a los niños protegidos que a unos adultos preparados para posible ataques y que podían defenderse solos.

-Voldemort va a atacar el ministerio.- dijo Draco. Los demás miembros de la orden se sentaron en su sitio sin decir nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Que Voldemort sabe que dejareis desprotegido el ministerio a favor de Hogwarts por lo que va a aprovechar para atacarlo. Hay algo o alguien dentro de él que el Lord quiere. Y no dudara en atacar.

-¿Como sabemos que dices la verdad?- preguntó un hombre de unos 50 años con el pelo canoso.- Que no es un plan para dejar desprotegido Hogwarts.- Draco respiró profundamente tranquilizándose.

-Porque en ningún momento he dicho que dejéis desprotegido Hogwarts, solo he dicho que no es buena idea que cojáis los refuerzos del ministerio.- respondió con la mirada clavada en los ojos del hombre. Los murmullos atacando la lealtad de Draco empezaron. Comparándolo con su mortífago padre y toda su familia de magos oscuros.

-Puede que quieras que otro lugar quede desprotegido - djio Ronald Weasley con el odio hacia el muchacho rubio visible en cada palabra- para...- Draco se levantó y Ron calló.

-Cuando el ministerio sea atacado, no digáis que no os he avisado.- dijo antes de tranquilamente recoger sus pergaminos y salir elegantemente de la sala. Al salir notó que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, pero no podía contener la rabia que le embargaba, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos aún desconfiaban de él.

Los cristales de las copas en la vitrina empezaron a temblar por la ira que desprendía el cuerpo del Slytherin. Draco suspiró y trató de relajarse antes de que Sirius le odiara más por destrozar su comedor.

Salió rumbo al jardín y se sentó debajo de un pino. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba. En cada reunión a cualquier palabra suya se tiraban todos encima de él debatiendo a quién era leal. Aunque al final, y gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore acababan considerando su aportación. Por eso odiaba esas reuniones, por eso y por el desprecio que veía en los ojos de Sirius cada vez que hablaba. Suspiró con pesar. Puede que su padre tuviera razón en una cosa. El amor solo te destruía, empezaba con destrozarte el corazón y posteriormente la razón y el alma.

No sabia como se había enamorado del animago. Fue tan repentino que las sensaciones que notaba al verlo le provocaban malestar. Cuando se dio cuenta a que eran debidas se odió a si mismo por ser un tan solo un débil humano en busca de su felicidad.

-Draco...- el rubio dirigió su mirada a el "niño que vivi"- sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Perdona a Ron, el no quería...

-Claro que quería, Harry. Él y todos los que están en esa sala tienen como objetivo destrozarme.

-¿Y lo están consiguiendo?- Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Nadie consigue destrozar a un Malfoy.- respondió con arrogancia. El chico Gryffindor sonrió.

-Puede que no consigan destrozarte a ti, pero casi destrozas el comedor de Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Me sacan de quicio. Creen que soy un traidor.

-Pero no lo eres.

-Tu y yo lo sabemos, y hasta diría que, inexplicablemente, Dumbledore confía en mi. Pero nadie más.

-Snape.

-Es mi padrino y ha estado en la misma posición que yo, aunque a él le respetan más.

-Pero tuvo que pasar por lo que tu estas pasando antes de que consiguiera la aceptación del resto de la orden.

-Pero duele que él...- Harry sabía de quien hablaba y no necesitaba que Draco continuara para saber que quería decir.

-Tienes que darle tiempo. Por su vida han pasado muchos traidores y piensa que no puede confiar en nadie. Además... no estas haciendo nada para seducirle.- dijo con un tono burlón. Draco se maldijo por habérselo contado, aunque en el fondo estaba contento al saber que el ahijado no pondría trabas si intentara un acercamiento hacia su padrino, acción que, de momento, no estaba en los planes del rubio.- Pero creo que si le contaras o dejaras que le contara lo que pasó aquel día en el bosque prohibido empezaría a confiar en ti.

-No.- espetó tajante.- Ya hablamos de eso y te dejé claro que no podías contárselo a nadie, a no ser que quieras que mi cadáver torturado aparezca en medio del Gran comedor por Navidad.

-Pero salvaste mi vida a riesgo de que te descubrieran y...

-No, Harry. Cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor.

-De acuerdo. - dijo levantándose sabiendo que no podría hacerlo recapacitar.- Es mejor que volvamos a la reunión.- Draco asintió y también se levantó.

-Por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños, Harry- el chico de ojos verdes sonrió.

Una sombra se escurrió otra vez hacia la sala de reuniones de la orden.

Sirius había salido a buscar a Harry, luego de que este siguiera al rubio Slytherin y sin proponérselo había escuchado parte de la conversación que habían mantenido los dos muchachos.

Se sentó en su sitio en la mesa y pensó que podía ser que Dumbledore tuviera razón. Si Malfoy había salvado la vida de Harry merecía una oportunidad para que demostrara donde estaba su lealtad. Le acababa de dar un motivo para hacerlo.

Continuará...


End file.
